


Broken Reality

by SakiStranger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angry Crocker, Assholery, D Strider - Freeform, Demon Jake, Demons, Demonstuck, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, FTW, HAL - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck Trolls, Hunter Dirk, Just why?, Lil Cal - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Bro - Freeform, Other, Spoilers, Three deaths, Traitor, Tricks, WTF, Werewolf! Jade, What am I even tagging?, Why?, bro strider - Freeform, crazy author, evil author, mentions of alpha bro, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiStranger/pseuds/SakiStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk, one of the most known hunter's at a supernatural level, ran into a panicked man after seeing his first demon. This man just so happened to be Jake English, a demon more known for his damage then his name. When Dirk get's caught up in Jake's human form, three years have already past and now he needs his help. Will Jake turn against his own kind and help his lover? Or kill Dirk's entire family as previously planned? And what will John do when he realizes that his best friend, and target, is in danger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

The gray smart phone vibrated repeatedly on the wooden surface of the bedside table. The brunet groaning in distaste at the annoying ringtone waking him from his sleep. He padded the table for his phone; bringing it to his ear upon answering it. “Dadblasted, it’s four in the morning!” He yelled into the phone. Resulting in a loud laugh coming from the technology.

“And here I thought you were a morning person, English.” Said the same sarcastic voice of his, not just anyone’s. No, this was his voice. Dirk Strider, known to be a follower of his older brother’s foot steps in demon hunting. Strider-Lelonde team was one of many that threatened the supernatural world. But none had the reputation like the Strider’s and Lelonde’s. 

“Strider, I work until two in the morning. I’ve been asleep for only two hours.” The brunet spoke sourly, lying through his teeth no less. He wasn’t working, no. Jake English was out on a hunt with his siblings. Jane, Jade and John. He had to be there when they hunted, John was still knew to his thirst and Jake was the only one who could stop him.

The voice on the other end sighed. “Look, Jake….You know I’m going to hate this, but Dave’s actually asking me to.” The blonds tone caught Jake’s attention, making him sit up in bed. “What’s wrong?”

The phone was silent for a while. “Dir-“ Suddenly interrupted. “We found a hive.” Dirk announced. Jake froze, every possible out come of his family shooting through his mind. He had to take a deep breath to keep his human form stable. “Where?” He hoped Dirk didn’t pick up on the shaky word, he can’t break his cover just yet….

“Down town. An entire bar, Kanaya got us some Intel. So far the leader, Meenah Piexes, and her cohort Cronus Ampora have been missing for a while. So there’s nobody to watch the group growth. We need as much help as we can. And Dave wants to know if you’re up for it?”

Jake stuffed his face into his pillow, there were laws against demons killing eachother in cold blood. But hunters….they weren’t supernatural in any way. He had befriended Dirk in human form, initially planning to rip the team from the inside out, since no demon ever had a chance of stopping them. Dirk falling in love with him only helped Jake grow closer to the group, he’d had training with a few pistols and was a great shot. He could pull off being a hunter, right?

“After I get some sleep. I’ll meet you in front of my house before you head out.” He groaned tiredly, rolling over and ending the call, throwing the phone back on the table and curling into what little sleep he still had. 

But in the back of his mind he wondered……He’d been dating Dirk for three years now….why hadn’t he made a move yet?


	2. The Start (rewritten!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk can't choose between his job an his lover, what is he going to do when things take a different turn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my last one was just under 500 words but I saw it caught some eyes, so here! Enjoy more literature and hopefully I get some comments ....
> 
> ((Re written and posted on may 14, 2015!! Link to original -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3936157

Jake English. Gosh, Dirk couldn't be happier to know someone if he tried. He had met him when there were demons somewhere on premesis, and the man had been freaking out because he had allegedly seen one. Dirk had calmed him down, and they kind of became friends. Really close friends. Close enough that the hunter just might like to kiss the brunet silly. It is also possible that he has done such already. Jake and Dirk had known each other a while now, after all. Dirk was only fourteen or fifteen when they met, but now he was going on eighteen.

Knowing someone so long, and being so intimate with them, definitely made Dirk open up. He told Jake about his line of work--no, his family's line of work. They were all demon hunters, and quite dangerous ones at that. Dirk, however, was the least skilled--he tended to be slightly soft. He hadn't decided to be a hunter until he had grown up. He had been a demon enthusiast when he was little--saying he could see it there way. Then Dirk learned the truth about demons, so he's had less training as a hunter, less experience. He's still pretty damn good, though. 

Tonight, they would be going on a raid. Dirk was hesitant to bring Jake along--Jake would sometimes come to practices with him, and the brunet was really great, but the blond... Well. He was nervous--Jake hadn't been trained seriously. Nonetheless, Dirk was taking him along. As Jake opened the door, the Strider shifted and smiled up to the taller male. "Ready to go, Jake?"

Jake looked into his phone, making sure the spell had taken effect before opening the door. After all, he didn't want to break this....relationship he was developing. He opened the door with one of his usual smiles. "Bullets filled to the brim, chap!" He chuckled, patting dirk on the shoulder. After know the hunter for few years, he admits his emotions had gotten ahold of him a few times. The blond just threw his brain to wack every so often. "Are you ready? I don't want to be a bother if I'm in the way, Strider." He asked, one of his hands fixed the glove on the other. He had claimed they gave him more grip with his guns, but few knew, that that wasn't the case.

“I don’t think I’m ready yet,” Dirk admitted, and then he pushed himself up on his tippy toes, pressing a light kiss to Jake’s lips before he dropped back down. It was going to be dangerous. It was going to be rough. Frankly, Dirk was terrified. It was only a month or two after meeting Jake that the blond’s heart had crawled out of his chest and found a new owner, even if that owner didn’t know it at the time. Jake knew it now, Dirk was sure. In all of their activities for a while, Dirk’s been sure to tell him, over and over. Every time they’re just laying together, he finds a reason to bare his soul and how much he cares. He had no idea that Jake only sometimes truly returned these affections, but had some lower motives and some well-kept secrets.

“… Alright. That makes me ready,” Dirk steps out of the doorway, backing down onto the porch and pulls his helmet on again, handing Jake one, too. The blond didn’t particularly like helmets, since they ruined his hair, but if he was going to be riding a motorcycle, they were pretty necessary. Even if Hal practically drove himself.

Jake tilted his head, Dirk wasn't ready for something demon related? This was a first.... When the blond moved closer and jake felt the chaste kiss, he leaned into it, only for dirk to move away. He had to swallow a growl that tried to surface, his hand instantly covering his mouth. Making him look shy, truth being his fangs had twitched back into place. Dirk Strider, the man- no, human - who through all of Jake's logic of magic out the window. When the young Strider did such things, his magic glitched. Sometimes in the middle of something important, he'd have to re-apply the spell! Dirk was truly one to be trifled with, strangely enough, he gave Jake shivers.

The tracking devices all pick up on readings from Jake, but Dirk always blames it on the device—it’s just stupid technology, what does it know? After all, Dirk was confident that he would know a demon if he saw one, let alone was involved romantically with one for a couple years and platonically even longer. Nonetheless, the way Jake covers his mouth makes Dirk smile. Jake’s so cute.

“C’mon,” Dirk took Jake’s hand, and he never questioned the smooth gloves that the other wore. He never questioned anything that Jake did. Perhaps it was because he had a heightened awareness and since he did not want it to be true, he was more inclined to deny it. “Put that helmet on and let’s get going. My siblings are probably almost there already,”

Jake put the helmet over his head, finally taking hand off his mouth. "Oh, yes, Dirk Strider, fashionably late? Never." He joked, kissing dirks hand as they walked off the porch. He swung their arms as they walked. "How many demons is this supposed to be again?" He asked, thinking about Dirk's siblings. How many were there again? Two? Three? He never tried to remember, but the Striders and the Lelonde's were very feared in the lower streets. He could feel how nervous dirk was from his hand. He wasn't normal, he could handle himself. He just feared that some one, any one, might recognize him or his sent. It would throw years of work down the toilet. And he wasn't about to let that happen. Once getting on the bike, he nuzzled into Dirk, my humans were warm.

Dirk had near countless siblings—Seb, Davis, Equar, Saw, Square—but those who were working with him here and not in some other country were Dave, Roxy, and Rose. “We’re going for a whole nest,” Dirk replied as he climbed onto the motorcycle. He kind of hated it. He had constructed it himself, but of course, when he was younger, he thought he’d look more badass riding a bigger than usual motorcycle. So, while his feet could read where they needed to, it didn’t fit him, even so many years later. Sighing softly, Dirk started Hal up and leaned back into Jake’s nuzzling. He’s not sure why the other was so clam, but it was calming to him, too. It felt like Jake could just push his feeling into the blond sometimes. “I gander that there will be over a dozen, but it’s not supposed to be a huge nest or anything, so hopefully under three dozen. It’s a real lot to take on, but we’ve been scouting them out for a while—most of them are of a moderate level,” Dirk continued talking while he drove. Well, Hal did most of it, but Dirk did have some to do. “There are a some of them are the weaker end, too, but only one or two that will be of a real difficulty to take down. What’s intimidating is the number—even the weakest demons can be dangerous in these scenarios. Hunters are like cars—we all have blind spots, y’know? Everyone jokes that I don’t have one, but I’m sure it just hasn’t been found yet, because there’s nothing more dangerous to any hunter than a demon finding their blind spot. When there are vast numbers, a hunter can have their blind spot found without the demons even trying—after all, it becomes bigger with distraction…”

Jake nodded while he listened, the wind making it a bit hard, but he got most of it. Blind spots.... He'd never thought of that. Jake would just watch while other's attacked and find an opening and charge. He gripped Dirk's waist as they took a sharp turn, god he hated Hal's driving. He looked and noticed the sun going down, biting his lip. "So...I'm guessing you want me to be careful and keep an eye out?" If hunters have blind spots, des that mean he'd have to fake one? This raid may be more difficult then he thought. He'd have to keep it lower for a while. He sighed as Dirk explained about the demons, even Jake could admit it was a pretty big flock of evil blood. His doesn't even have twenty in it. He gripped Dirk again as the started approaching the place. Something told him this wasn't going to end well....

Dirk nodded to answer Jake's question. "Yeah, I want you to keep an eye out," Hal slows and park himself, and Dirk throws up the kickstand so Hal stays straight up. "And if it starts to look bad... I want you to leave. Come, get on Hal, and leave," Dirk looked over his shoulder. "Just leave. Don't worry about the rest of us, okay?" The blond believed that it probably wouldn't come to that, but if it did, he wanted Jake out of here. He wanted Jake to be safe. He'd never gone into a battle with a lover by his side--only his siblings, his team. People he had trained with for years, people he had grown to trust would be alright. He never worried about them, because he and his siblings worked so fluidly. They'd never been defeated before, because they know each other's moves, and their timing is always perfect. Dirk didn't even think about how Jake coming would bring the blond to be distracted, bring him to not focus on his siblings or the fight, how it would break their pattern.

Sliding off of the motorcycle, Dirk drew his katana. It wasn't far--it could be heard from here--but they were in a secluded area and would have to walk just a bit to be in the open and in the battle. Dirk turned to look at his boyfriend. "Are you ready?"

Jake quickly got off of Hal, not liking to be on the vehicle without Dirk. Wait- leave? He wanted Jake to just ditch them in a dangerous place full of demons? No way was- wait, stop that. If he wanted to die on you, that was his fault. You don't really care for humans anyway- jake told himself. His hands gripped his guns in his hands, looking at Dirk. "Well, not yet." He placed a had on Dirks cheek, kissing him for good measure. He pulled back with a grin. "Ready to go Strider." He walked along side the blond. It never came to mind how worried Dirk was, or how different he might act. Their years together might prove something tonight, as things....were about to get ugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is redone! I hope you liked it, I read over it so many times I thought it was a big immature for my usual writing ability. So please re-read! Let me know what you think?


	3. The Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...fuck you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a friend called in! This is a copy of our RP, because I had school and major writers block. If you help me find her that'd be awesome! But I don't think she has an account on her...
> 
> Oh, but, please, do enjoy. *slowly fades into darkness*

Taking a deep breath, Dirk nodded. He moved carefully, keeping his eyes and ears both open. The kiss had been comforting, but it didn’t help much at all. As soon as the blond saw the number of demons swarming out of the nest, his siblings obviously already on the task of exterminating them, his stomach sank. There were so many of them—more than had been anticipated. Dirk almost wants to push Jake back, tell him to leave, but he doesn’t. He turns, looks at Jake, nods, and then he heads out. He moves as stealthily as he can manage, taking out one demon quickly before they were all onto him. Dirk was keeping up, but he was hardly on his usual game—he kept looking over at Jake, making sure he was okay.

Jake leaned back, cracking his neck, smiling at Dirk with nod. With fluent movements he followed the blond’s lead, keeping low and shooting at the weak points. He glanced at Dirk while he moved, he and Dirk locked eyes for a moment. Until something happened, a loud swear made Jake turn around. Rose was on the floor, her neck twisted in an inhuman way. Jake stared and slammed the ground by something, something heavy. “Dave! Stop!” He heard Roxy yell as the other Strider charged the group of demons, “Wait, don’t-“ Jake was cut off when Dave was disarmed and his own weapon sheathed through his chest. Believing now was a good time to break free, Jake struggled under the weight, glance back at Dirk. The blond’s hair was being gripped back as his hands were held on his back, forced to watch this…massacre… The look one Dirk’s face, the gripping feeling in his chest…. Who made Dirk feel that way? Why was he looking at such a horrid thing? These demons. Jake released a low growl, his eyes began to point, pupils turning a slight purple, fangs sharpening for revenge. When he looked at Roxy, her body had gone limp, teeth marks deep into her neck. Jake sprang to his feet, flinging what ever his resistance was off, and ripped the head off of the demon who had bitten Roxy Lelonde. Jake glared at every single demon in the room, holding the females limp body in his hand. “You’ve all made a big mistake, has anyone told you what happens when you steal my kill?” A few new borns laughed, while others backed away or escaped somewhere. Jake’s eyes shot back to Dirk’s restrainer’s. The sight hurt his chest so much, he advanced, moving so fast Dirk was released, until Jake grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the room. “All of you scram!” He growled, eyeing Dirk angrily. “This one’s mine.”

When he looked away for just one second, to make sure Jake was okay, Dirk was disarmed. A hand fisted in his hair and his hands were held behind his back. He struggled, trying to kick at the demon, when he heard the most horrible scream. It was blood curdling. It was human. Dirk looked over, finding one of his sisters lying on the ground, her neck twisted in such a way that Dirk had to shudder. Tears welled in his eyes. "Rose.." He murmured, and then he choked on a sob, only struggling slightly, when he saw Dave charge at a group of demons. "Dave!" He screamed, his voice filled with horror and fear. It was too late, though. He watched his older brother have his own blade turned on him, digging straight through his chest. "Roxy, leave!" Dirk shouted, and he wasn't looking around for Jake. He had told the brunet to leave if things got dangerous. Jake should've been gone when Rose died. But Roxy looked at Dirk, and he watched with horor, a deep pain evident by his expression, as his sister had fangs sunk into her neck, her carotid punctured and spewing blood. Dirk watched as she slowly bled out, limp on the ground, and he couldn't move. Tears were streaking down his face, but he wasn't even scared. He was mortified by their deaths, and that was the deepest pain he could ever be made to experience. He didn't care as his hair was pulled tighter. He didn't care as claws dug into his wrists. The only thing holding him up was the demon who had him captive.

But then there was another demon, ripping the head right off of the demon who had killed Roxy. And then that demon's face was visible. It was Jake--there was no doubt about it. Dirk's stomach sank, and he suddenly realized that he did have a blindspot. His blindspot was Jake English. ... His kill? Dirk's siblings were Jake's kill? Dirk's breathing got faster, and he watched the obviously older demons cower in Jake's presence. Jake was a strong demon. Even among demons. Dirk had been such a fool--and Jake... Jake had... Thoughts flooded Dirk's mind, and he was shaking.

Suddenly, he was no longer restrained, but then Jake picked him up painfully by his collar and threw him. Dirk's back slammed into the wall and he choked, the air forced out of him. He struggled to catch it between his crying, and he fixed a glare on Jake, tears pouring down his face. The demons turned tail and ran--except for Jake. Jake had made them run. Dirk could feel the demonic aura seeping out of him--how had he not noticed it? Fuck, Jake had used him, and Dirk had enjoyed it. He had fallen for it, thinking that Jake loved him, cared. That Jake liked his family. Obviously not. Dirk wanted to slaughter Jake, but he could hardly find it in himself to stand.

Jake clapped his hands together like he was dusting them off, the he stretched out his arms and shoulders. “Haven’t been in this form in a might long time.” He muttered, ignoring Dirk while he gawked. He cracked his neck and finally looked at Dirk, then to the three on the floor. “I’m sorry about this mess, this wasn’t supposed to happen….” He turned his body, walking over to Roxy and crouching before her. He examined her neck, humming as he felt it. He looked up at Dirk, scooping the female into his arms. “I’ll be taking this one with me, she’s been given the worse of them all…” He sighed in annoyance. He could feel the venom in her veins, throbbing around, slowly starting her organs once more. “Of all the ones to bite, I’d hoped it’d been you.” He muttered under his breath and walked to Dirk, holding Roxy before him in his arms. “Say your goodbyes while you can, after that…you won’t be seeing her again.”

Well now the cat’s out of the bag…. Jake thought. Dirk knew about his true self, he’d probably target him, or forget him all together. He had a long time with Dirk, done so much……. And for it to be over, the thought made his chest hurt more than it did earlier. “And be quick about it.” He snapped.

Dirk silently stared at his sister in Jake’s arms. Roxy was still bleeding. She was dead, he thought. He leans in, and then he wraps his arms around Roxy and pulls her out of Jake’s arms and against him. “You’re not taking her anywhere, you lying fuck,” Dirk squeezed Roxy to his chest, albeit weakly, with one arm, his other gripping his katana from his side—it had gotten tossed back just like he had—and drew it up, pointing it at Jake, the tip pressed to his neck. “Just get the fuck away from me, and Roxy. And stay away from Dave and Rose. None of them are for you. I don’t care if that was your plan all along, but they aren’t yours, they aren’t, just get the fuck away,” Dirk’s voice cracks and trembles, and he isn’t even pressing the tip of his katana to Jake’s throat. There’s a centimeter between the two. He doesn’t know why he can’t just kill him. “This is all your fault. You planned this, didn’t you? Fuck, there were too many demons. You warned them, didn’t you? You knew that this was going to happen—you—you, you just, y-you..” Dirk chokes. He shakes. “Go away. Y-You can’t have her. You can’t have any of them. I’d have to be dead before you could,” He declares, and he knows that Jake might just kill him. But he’s not afraid of it. He glares at Jake with all the contempt in the world. “You’re disgusting. Horrid. Just go back to whatever hell you crawled out of, I never want to see you again. If I do, I’ll—I’ll kill you. I’m a fucking demon hunter, you’re lucky you’re getting a chance,” Big words from Dirk, but he was broken, and it was obvious in his eyes. He was fighting for one thing he had left—his siblings bodies. He could give them all the burials they wanted. He could do them right for once.

Jake rolled his eyes, reaching for Roxy again. “Dirk, don’t be stu-“ He froze as Dirk pulled a weapon on him. Dirk Strider, his boyfriend, had just pulled his weapon on him. He couldn’t move, just staring at Dirk as the blond accused him, “Wait- Dirk, I didn’t-” he tried to reach out to hug Dirk when he began to choke. Only for the blade to kiss his skin, and Jake to move back with a hiss. His hand covering his throat. He could feel something crack, something fragile, with every insult the human threw out. Until his shattered. Jake stood up growling as he approached Dirk once more. His finger pointed at the blond in an angry manner. “You know what Strider? Fine, take the Fledgling. Watch as she wakes up and realizes the hell that she crawls out of, the thing she’s been turned into.” He gripped the sword separating the two, and leaned in real close, speaking into his ear. “You know you can’t forget me that easily.” He pulled back, licking his burning hand and walking away. Demons falling in love….pathetic. And with a human? Unheard of. He looked over his shoulder before he left. “And do try to keep up with appetite.” And with a light breeze, Jake English, had disappeared from the mess before him.


	4. The "I Totally Saved Your Life" Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John does a thing....no....not the windy thing- just read the damn chapter already...

The blond groaned in pain. Head throbbing, jaw aching, wet clothes sticking to skin a just the worst places....yeah, he felt like shit. When he opened his dark eyes, the light hit him so hard he could have sworn he had a concussion of some kind, closing his eyes again. His shades....fuck. Where are his shades? If some sick bastard was roaming around town in his cool ass shades he'd- "Oops...Hold on, I'll give 'em back. Just stop flailing around like a dying fish out of water." Said a voice beside him. There was shuffling, moving of the hair and done. "Jeez, Dave, didn't think you'd need them that bad-" Dave shot up off the floor and grabbed the talking brunet. Slamming the enemy against the wooden floor hard. "How do you know my name? Where the hell am I?" The blond growled angrily, pushing harder on the boy. He squirmed lightly grunting with no effort really. He took note of the pale skinned features, the blue eyes, dimples, bucked teeth... "John- what the hell!?" He'd deny that his voice hit a hire octave. That's when he took in the area. Blood covering the floor like a large round rug, his entire front was similar in color, but more of a mess. "Johnathan Egbert, what the hell is going on!!" His friend stood up off the ground, his clothes now a mess from the pinning just a moment ago. "Dave, calm down. You and everyone were attacked, remember?" His fingers were out stretched, touching his friends shoulder to calm him down some. Dave could feel his mind ticking as the memories slipped into place. Roxy, Rose, Dirk- Jake. Jake English. He smacked John's hands away from him, lifting his shirt in panic. "John. What did you do...." Egbert fidgeted in his spot, "You should sit down...Everyone else is still sleeping." He walked over to put Dave on a couch, but the hunter wouldn't have. Shoving John way, he tripped his friend and stomped on the demon's chest. "Jake changed that night, the hole in my chest is gone...start talking egbutt. Because your cousin is already on my execution list." 

John swallowed thickly, "You're dead, Dave. Along with Rose and Roxy." Dave growled louder, pushing more weight on his foot. "I know that dumbass! What the hell are you!?" John flinched as the breath was knocked out of him. "D-demon! I'ma-" He wheezed and growled back, kicking Dave in the cheapest shot god could grant man. The ball sack. The Strider yelped loudly, falling to his knees and cradling his weenie. "I saved your life god damn it!" "You turned me into a soul sucking shit that's what you did!" The blond argued as he stood up. John flinched in reaction, kicking Dave across the face. The blond lay limp on the floor, breathing in unconsciousness. "....so much for best friends...." 

\------  
D  
I  
R  
K  
\------

Fledgeling. Fledgeling. Fledgeling—the demon who had bitten Roxy had the power to turn her? Dirk swallowed, and that is what he was focused on—until Jake was right up near him, the demon’s hand clutching his silver blade, and Dirk shivered. The demon was speaking in his ear, and gosh, his breath was so warm against the shell, and he was just so warm in general, and Dirk wanted to break down and fall into those warm arms. They were the only arms he had to fall into. The rest of his family was out of the country. He had no friends other than Jake—no. Jake is not his friend, Jake is a monster. Jake did this to him. Nonetheless, the warmth was gone too soon, and Dirk curled over his sister’s body, shaking as he cried and Jake walked off.

Fledgling. What was he supposed to do? Dirk could stop Roxy from waking up. He could have her swallow some silver. Kill the demon before it wakes inside of her. But… He had a chance to have her back. But she wouldn’t want it—no, she’d hate him if he allowed her to turn. He knows, they all have written wills. Roxy was the one of them that wanted to die pure no matter what, didn’t ever want to turn. She wouldn’t even be okay with turning and being a source of power on the side of hunters.

But how was Dirk supposed to kill her? To some, it couldn’t be considered killing her—but.. But, it was just so… She could wake up, her heart could beat again. Dirk curled up, mulling over his conflict.


	5. The Moment the Author Gives You Fuckers Double Chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral has come and gone.....time has gone by and Dirk still morns. Jake on the there hand has groan irritated with out his lover but..... are they even lovers? Can he even call it that at this point?

Rose. Dave. Roxy. All three of them were dead—Dirk had given Roxy the silver before she every woke up to find out what had happened to her. He hated himself every day for it, but he knows that he would’ve hated himself in the event that he had not given her the silver, he would only hate himself more.

The funeral had been empty. No one in the family had come. It wasn’t that they didn’t love the three—it’s just, well. Striders and Lalondes don’t really grieve like the majority. And so, Dirk watched the three coffins be lowered into the ground in a purification ceremony. He had left and gone straight into “hiding”. He stopped hunting and instead began to just, recover. He stayed in hiding for a year and several, several months.

Every single day, Dirk thought of Jake. He wanted him back so badly—but he didn’t. He didn’t want Jake, he wanted that brunet that had wooed him, that had kissed him and loved him. The brunet that had treated him so well. It always left a bitter taste in his mouth, though; Jake was a beast, a monster who had caused the deaths of three of his closest siblings. Jake was horrifying, and terrible.

Dirk has been hunting again for only a few months. He’s been going solo after smaller targets. This time, he was after a small group of three: Meenah, Tavros, and Sollux. They weren’t really very dangerous whatsoever; however, they had been piling up the humans, and so they needed to be taken down. Dirk was just the guy the job, he was sure. After all, he had already tracked them down, and he was on their tails right now.

It was night, and Dirk was walking around, katana drawn. The scanner indicated that they were in the vicinity, and he hardly thought about the fourth dot on the scanner. He stepped into an alley, following what his scanner said.

Jake grinned, he could hear those familiar footsteps, smell the silver metal he used for a blade. With a flick of his hand, he released the three demons. “Fuck this shit!” Meenah spat, taking her friends and they scattered for the opening of the alley way. Anything to get away from Jake English. He swore and grabbed two of the three, tackling them to the ground while Sollox ran. The demon growled and charged Dirk. Suddenly a green rope pulled Sollox away from the hunter. Jake growled as he stood over the three. “You little shits, think you’re so clever? Fledgelings have more cunning acts then such!” He spat, that’s when he remembered, he had a guest. He drops the three, “Move and your skin will be the new rugs in my living room.” He threatened, the turned his attention to the hun- no, Dirk Strider. “It’s a small world after all, isn’t Strider? You and I going after the same group? My that is strange.” He tried to not seem threatening, hard to do when your eyes glow violet and your teeth like a dogs. He’s hoped Dirk hadn’t noticed the small digits with his clothes, He didn’t him to know what effect he had on Jake so long ago.

Dirk readied his katana at the sound of Meenah’s voice, fully ready to defend himself from Sollux. But then Sollux is pulled back, and then there’s another voice. A voice that is far, far too familiar. Dirk froze in place. His katana shaking in his grip, as Dirk himself is shaking. Memories flashed in the blond’s mind, and he cursed under his breath, trying to stay still, to not shake. “… English. … And why are you after them? Not for the same reasons I am, I’m sure,” Dirk swallowed thickly. He can’t. He recalled his promise to kill Jake the next time he saw him. Dirk couldn’t find it in himself to attack, though.

Jake chuckled, and sighed, combing his hair back. “I think you can remember my only reason.” He muttered, leaning forward, raising an eye brow as he circled the blond. The circle getting tighter as he got closer. “What was it again? That threat of yours.” He passed behind him, using that same spell that gave him human form. His naive looks and human features restored. Oh, it’s been a long time since he’s used this spell. Jake paused, right in front of Dirk, putting his hand on the hilt he moved the blade away as Jake move even closer. He tilted his head to the slightest, lips just hovering over Dirk’s, his eyes staring into the orange orbs with….different kind of want. “Can you kill a pretty face like this?” He lowered his, letting his accent leak out. He wanted to go back, back before that raid, before those lives were taken, before he reviled himself. He wanted Dirk Strider at his side, he’d only have to work on it, hard work.

 

Jake's only reason. Dirk couldn't draw anything to his mind. The blond felt trapped as he was circled, his breathing getting a bit heavy, a soft, subtle flush coming to his cheeks. ".. That I'd kill you," He murmured quietly as Jake circled him. He didn't try to resist as Jake took the hilt of his sword and moved it away. How could he? Jake had taken up that humanoid form again. The form that Dirk had fallen for, had kissed, had thought he would marry and live out the rest of his life with as two happy dorks. The Jake that Dirk had known for three years. The Jake that Dirk had kissed. The Jake that had made love with Dirk. Tangerine eyes flutter closed when the brunet's lips hover so close to his own. He missed the peculiar want in the other's eyes. He breathed out at that voice, that accent. No. He couldn't. But he couldn't tell Jake that. Dirk's hand trembled as he pulled his katana up to threaten the side of Jake's neck. His eyes opened, a facade of fierce hatred in them. "When I know what a wretched entity that charming face belongs to? Any day,"

Jake cranked his head to the side, wondering if he should change back or not. No. He couldn't, he had pull this through as a human or else Dirk might see it as a threat. A goofy smile appeared on his face with a natural laugh. "So you think my face charming, mate?" He rubbed like back of his head nervously, like he'd used to when they were together. The same pink tint as always. He glance at Dirk's eyes, the ferocious hate swimming in them made the demon stumble back a bit. He looked at the ground, hand gripping his shoulder. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe Dirk really truly meant those words. Dirk.....really wanted to kill him. "......I'm sorry....." He said in a hushed voice, trying to breath, to keep his eyes from watering. His mind kept replaying Dirk's words 'You're disgusting! Horrid.' Or 'I'll kill you!' Jake hic'ed a few times, repeating himself. "....I'm sorry...."

That smile. Oh gosh, that smile. And that light pink flush. And the way that the brunet scratched the back of his head. Dirk's heart pounded in his chest, and all he wanted to do was kiss him. Pull the brunet against him, stand on his tiptoes, and kiss him. But he couldn't. He had to control himself. His eyes hardened. And then Jake backed up, he looked hurt. He was apologizing in a pathetic tone. Like he was actually sorry. Like he was trying to play up his weakness, his emotion--when Dirk knew that he didn't fucking have any.

"Do you think I was born yesterday, English? You managed to deceive me for years, but I know what you are, so you can drop the fucking act," Dirk pressed the blade to the side of Jake's neck, just touching him. He then pulled back as though he was going to try to slice Jake's head clean off, but as he swung his sword, Dirk let it go just before it hit Jake. It pierced through Sollux's chest, forcing him into the wall and puncturing his heart, killing him. The lesser demon had been coming at them, probably seeing Jake's transformation and act as a sign of weakness. Dirk keeps his focus on Jake. He had, apparently, disarmed himself in the face of the a demon so strong as Jake.

Jake frowned so the water works didn't work either. Growling when the the sword went back, then flinched Sollux had be stabbed into a wall. His form changed then, he slowly turned around to the other two. "You...." He had stepped quickly, moving aside when meenah threw Tavros. He grabbed by the arm and all hell broke loose. Cuts, scratches, growls, the tussle ended when Jake bite her neck, and snapped the bone. He took a moment and spit her out. Now was not the time, he was looking at Dirk again. Crossing his arms in what looked like boredom. "Alright, Strider, are you going to kill me? I don't think you could pull it off." He sighed and shook his head, leaning against the alley wall. Nothing worked with this man, the human form, the naive act, the tears.... Being lustful was a dangerous one to try.... He grinned, watching Tavros charge the blond. "Heh, cute."

Dirk watched as Jake took out Meenah, a twinge confused. He supposed that Jake just didn’t like having his games interrupted. “You shouldn’t be so cocky—” Tavros was coming at him, and Dirk ducked down, pulling out a hidden blade from his boot and stabbing the demon in the gut, the venom drenched blood of the demon spurting out on the blond’s hair and a bit on his face. He shoved upwards, throwing Tavros off him and putting the blade back into his boot. He walks passed the demon as he struggles, pulling his katana out of the wall and turning to Jake. He pointed it at the brunet, walking towards him to back him into a wall. “I recommend you shut up, because I will cut your throa—”

“No you won’t.” He chuckled, watching Dirk through his glasses, smug grin across his face. “You can’t forget it, can you?” He leaned forward, the blade almost touching his neck. His smiled faded, his voice low. “You know you miss it- miss me. Everything we did, we were.” He swallowed before his hand touched the blade, and moved it away again. He was going for it, moving closer, his eyes never leaving DIrk’s tangerine pools. “Dirk….” He muttered, the first time he’d said his name, in years, it felt fabulous. He leaned in, kissing the blond in what felt like forever.

Dirk couldn’t move, he was frozen. He knew what was coming, and there was a part of him that didn’t want it, but there was also a part of him that begged for it to be real, for it to happen. Jake was right. He wouldn’t kill him. He could’ forget it, and fuck did he ever miss it. He was stock still as Jake kissed him, and hearing his name on the other’s lips sent a shiver down his spine. He welled up with tears. This was the person who had caused his sibling’s deaths. This was the person who had used him, deceived him, manipulated him, made him fall in love with him—all so the Striderlalondes could be marked down as his “kill”, as he had called them so long ago.

Dirk broke. He pushed his hand to Jake’s chest and pushed him back against the wall, moving away as tears welled up in his eyes, he back himself against the opposite wall, pointing the katana at him, shaking like a leaf on a windy autumn day. “D-Don’t touch me,” He stuttered, his voice wavering. There was a strain to it that informed that he was going to cry. His eyes burned with tears, but only one. “I don’t want you to touch me, I want you fucking dead,” The words were strong, but his tone was weak. It had no drive behind it. It was confused and uncertain.

Jake hit the wall hard, almost falling over. He looked up and grinned, this was getting somewhere. He stood up straight while against the wall, until that blasted sword was pointed in his face again. “Dirk, get that metal out of my face.” He rushed with one step, holding the blond’s wrist that held the blade, keeping it there while he changed form again. Back to the human. “Dirk, seriously, it wasn’t my fault. If you’d paid attention, you would have seen the evidence. I’m not the cause of your families slaughter.” He spoke, hand gripping Dirk’s wrist, trying to get him to drop it. “If you’d calm down and listen to me, I can explain. I owe you an explanation anyways….”


End file.
